


Angel Eyes

by donghomochi



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gangster, Gangsters, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, possessive, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghomochi/pseuds/donghomochi
Summary: Celeste just wants to exist without being noticed. However, because of a certain tiger-eyed Adonis, she gets dragged into a world she never imagined.
Kudos: 4





	Angel Eyes

The wind was howling and the moon was playing hide-and-seek with the stars. Everything was still; as if the town was asleep. Amidst the silence, only the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing could be heard. She feels as if her heart would burst out of her chest soon. She repeatedly glances back to check if someone - or something - is following her. How did she get in this situation, you ask? Let’s go back a little, shall we?

Her name is Celeste and she’s someone you wouldn’t notice in a crowd. There’s nothing extraordinary about her: short stature, wavy hair, plain facial features. That is except for her eyes. You see, she has heterochromia. Her left eye is as red as lava and her right eye is as blue as the ocean. Growing up, people would call her a freak when they see her unusual eyes so she learned to cover it up with brown-colored contacts.

Growing up an orphan, she learned to fend for herself. She is now 21, studies literature in the morning, and works at a nearby pub as a bartender at night. It was out of her comfort zone, that’s for sure, but it pays for her education and lets her keep a roof on her head so she doesn’t really have any right to complain.

Her shift started off slow. She mixed drinks and wiped the counter to pretend she’s doing something. Some drunk men tried to hit on her but her 52-year-old boss Frank was there to save her. As she was about to take a break, the door of the pub opened with a bang. The pub quieted down… or was that her imagination? She looked at the source and what - or who - she saw took her breath away. Piercing eyes, thick, unkempt eyebrows, kissable lips, sharp jaw, and muscular body hugged by a black fitted shirt and a leather jacket. Without a doubt, this man is the most beautiful creature she has ever seen in her life. His tiger-like eyes captured her own and held it into a staring contest. It was as if he was trying to study her. She wasn’t aware of how long they have been locked in a staring contest but it was interrupted by her boss tapping her on the shoulder. 

“What are you still doing here? It’s your break. Go rest somewhere.” he shooed.

Blushing, she nodded and scurried away from the magnetic man. She almost took another glance in his direction but held herself back. She wouldn’t want to add another person who sees her as a freak. Quietly, she walked towards the direction of their resting area. Suddenly, she was stopped by a burly, bearded man who reeked of booze.

“Hey, baby. You look lonely. Why don’t you come with me? Let’s have a good time.” he slurred.

“I… don’t want to go with you anywhere. Please excuse me.” She tried to walk past him but she was grabbed in the arms.

“You think you’re better than me?! Huh?!” He screamed and lifted his arm. 

She had an inkling of what’s about to happen so she closed her eyes in fright. However, nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. The mysterious man from earlier was holding the drunk man in his neck and is currently lifted up the wall. His eyes were almost feral as he stared at the drunk man who tried to hit her.

At this point, she thought the man might get killed so slowly, she walked his savior and tapped his shoulder. The sparks that flowed from her arm to her entire body shook her. It worked, the mysterious man dropped him down. He stared at her in wonder.

“I…” She didn’t know what to say now that this man is close to her and is hogging her personal space. “I thought you might kill him if I won't stop you.”

As if suddenly remembering the situation, he whipped his head back to the drunk man. “Leave this place, rogue,” he growled.

The man, shuddering in fear, nodded and scurried away, but not before giving her a murderous look that screams “watch your back.”

Seeing the man leave the pub, she turned back to the mysterious stranger who saved her. However, he was already staring at her with his warm yet piercing eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a soothing voice as he tried to lead her to a seat nearby.

She nodded. “Thank you so much for saving me.”

“It was nothing. I’m glad I got here in time,” he said simply. “My name is Baekho.” He offered his hand for a handshake.

“Celeste.” She thought back to what happened earlier when she tried to touch him - the sparks. Feeling brave, she held his hands to shake.

Yet again, the sparks flowed from her hand to her entire body. As if burned, she abruptly snatched her hand back. His hands were left hanging in the air and he was staring at it with curiosity. He pinned his gaze back to her and leaned closer.

“W-what are you doing?” she awkwardly asked, blushing at the fact that this handsome man is even giving her attention.

“Are you wearing contacts?” he asked, gaze unwavering.

“How did you know?”

“I-” he was cut off by a ringing. With a sigh, he took his phone out of his leather jacket and answered. “The fuck you want?”

He was silent for a while before he answered. “I’m coming. Hold them off, call the others.” and he ended the call.

He looked at her again, his eyes almost melting her. “I’m sorry but I need to leave. I was hoping to spend more time with you but fate has other plans.”

“W-why would you want to spend more time with me? You don’t even know me.” she stuttered.

“I… I don’t know. But I feel like we’re more connected than it seems.”

She stared at him in question. “What are you talking about?”

His phone rang again. He gazed at her apologetically. “I’m sorry, I really need to leave. Is your shift the same time tomorrow?”

She nodded in response.

“Great. I will drop by again tomorrow. I hope to see you, Celeste.” He was about to touch her hands but he was cut off by his phone ringing again. He sighed, looked at her with guilt in his eyes, and walked away. After a while, he heard the sound of a motorbike revving and fading.

She was sitting there for a while, unable to move, when Frank suddenly sat in the chair Baekho vacated.

“I saw you talking to that gangster earlier.”

Gangster?

“Don’t hang out with him. He’s dangerous.”

She suddenly felt the need to defend him. “W-what do you mean? He’s nice.”

“Listen to me!” Frank said firmly. “Stay away from him. He’s bad news.”

She nodded even though she wants to disagree. Satisfied, Frank smiled and told her to go back to work. 

The rest of her shift felt slower than ever. After everything that happened, she just wants to go back to her apartment and sleep. Finally, at around 2 am, the last customer finally left. Frank told her to leave early and he’ll be the one to clean up. After changing into her usual sweater and pants, and removing her contacts, as her eyes get irritated when she wears them for too long, she was finally ready to leave. 

Her apartment was only 2 blocks away from the pub so she walked briskly to get home faster. The streets really aren’t safe, especially this time of the day. Out of nowhere, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she felt as if someone was watching her. She was unnerved but pretended she didn’t notice anything. She tried to walk faster but she halted when she heard a deep growl. Surprised, she looked back, only to find a huge brown dog snarling at her. Or was it a wolf? But why would there be a wolf in the city? And that is very big to be a dog or even a wolf.

A scream escaped her mouth as she desperately ran away to save herself. However, the creature was faster than her. So, she tried to run in a different direction to shake off the creature hounding her. She wasn’t even sure where she is going at this point, and she is too afraid to look back to see if it’s still chasing her. 

It seemed as if she was running for ages until she ended up in an alley with a dead end. Panicking, she tried to go back but the creature was already there, snarling at her with his sharp fangs out. She tried to scream for help but to no avail. It suddenly leaped with its mouth open, ready to kill. Out of nowhere, a black wolf jumped out and fought off the brown wolf.

The black wolf was definitely bigger, and he was a lot stronger than the other. She covered her eyes in fear as the two wolves fought. Growls and flesh ripping haunted her ears as she desperately tried to block it off. And then there was silence.

Hands still shaking, she peeked at the two wolves only to find the black wolf towering over… a bleeding naked man? Peering closer, she gasped. It was the man who tried to harass her in the pub!

Suddenly, there was a popping sound coming from the black wolf. She stared in wonder as the black wolf changed into a naked person. The tattoos caught her eye first, and then his face.

“Baekho?” she whispered.

He ran to her side. “Celeste, are you alright? What-” he stopped and stared at her heterochromatic eyes. “Mate…”

Overwhelmed with everything that just happened, her eyes rolled on the back of her head. She was about to hit the ground but Baekho was fast enough to catch her.

“Celeste!”

That was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is original but based on a Baekho edit made by @03free15 on twitter! Do check her out.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
